


Of Asgard Princes [ENG]

by Ilmarie (Vampz)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Ilmarie
Summary: This work is originally written in Thai.Every fault/mistake in this work is mine, and mine alone...FYI: This event happened after Ragnarok... yea, I saw the movie, 3 times already...





	Of Asgard Princes [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Asgard Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744186) by [Vampz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz). 



> This work is originally written in Thai.  
> Every fault/mistake in this work is mine, and mine alone...  
> FYI: This event happened after Ragnarok... yea, I saw the movie, 3 times already...

 

 

Thor has never been curious.

He was reckless, trying to conquer everything with his might, and power.

And, being the conqueror of all realms, was the king.

Like his father, Odin.

 

“Brother”

 

“Yes?” Thor slowly moved his gaze from the void space outside the Sakaarian spaceship to his younger step-brother.

 

“Are you still...mad at me?”

 

“What for?”

 

“That I have caused Odi--” Loki paused, and repeated with a replacement word, “--caused _our father_ to be gone.”

 

“Have you just realized that, hm, brother?” Thor chuckled, and turned his face away to the void outside the glass window. “In Sakaar, ...our father’s death should separate us apart, you said.”

 

Loki kept silence-- or more like pretended to forget what happened on that day in Sakaar. That pair of emerald eyes were staring at his step-brother from behind, trying to figure out Thor’s feeling, but still, even with his voice, got him no clue.

 

“You know what? I thought, earlier, that I was the rightful king of Asgard, just because I had my strength, and power.”

 

“That sounds like you...” Loki interrupted, shrugged in agreement, but then he realized Thor was talking about his past, so he, keeping his eyes on his brother’s warrior-like back, remained silent while waiting for the next word to come out.

 

“What about you? What do you think a good king should be made of?” Thor turned around, staring back at his brother, demanding answers.

 

Loki’s head had gone blank, as he didn’t expect something like this to happen out of nowhere. It was true that he wanted to be the king of Asgard, and he did --disguised as Odin-- ruled Asgard for a few years in absence of his brother. Many things he had done earlier in his life was to try to qualify himself, to make Odin pleased. But that was before he knew why didn’t Odin be very fond of him as much as Thor.

 

“Loki?”

 

The young Loki at that time also thought he could be the rightful king of Asgard, more than his brother, because he knew he was smarter than him-- that mighty meathead brother.

 

“I think...” he paused, without any useful words in his head to continue.

 

But the young Loki didn’t have the strength to protect people, or even himself…

 

“Why did you crave to be the king of Asgard?” asked Thor, softly. Truly, he was in need of his brother’s opinion, not another fight. “You had seized our father’s throne for a few years, hadn’t you?”

 

The answer was right at his mouth. Loki knew it really well.

 

...He wanted to beat him, and Odin, just to qualify himself to be worthy to his people.

 

“Well, if you were my real brother, father would have given you the throne,” said Thor, calmly, in his normal tone. His arms crossed.

 

“And what about you? A good king in your opinion?” Loki avoided answering the question by throwing back the same question to his brother.

 

“Our father, I thought he was great, and I wanted to be like him so much...” Thor answered, and chuckled bitterly, that Loki had to stop the urge to comfort him and stood still. “...until I knew the truth about him, older sister, and you...”

 

The god of thunder tried to take a deep breath, and slowly let the air out of his lungs. His remaining left eye stared back at his brother once again.

 

“Hela was right. You sound like our father more than me.”

 

“It stings, as an insult, brother,” protested Loki, knowing it was the truth he had never wanted to accept.

 

“For now, I don’t think I could be a good king, to be honest.”

 

“Why is that?” Loki asked, nevertheless, reflecting Thor’s sentence into himself as well. In fact, he didn’t have any plan after --disguised as Odin-- he started ruling the Asgardians. All he did was watching a play tribute to him, and his sacrifice in Svartalfheim, in order to make him died an Asgardian hero who helped his brother saved the realm.

 

Loki knew he was not born to be king, and he realized that well.

 

“You’re smart, brother, I think you know why… as always”

 

In term of strength, undoubtedly, Thor is almost no match for anyone within the nine realms. And on the other hand, Loki’s cunning magic and knowledge he has, along with the wisely chosen speeches out of his mouth, make it hard for anyone to stand against him without being tricked. Even Thor himself had fallen for it many times no matter how long they had been raised together.

 

“Are you afraid of being a king? Don’t worry brother, I will not seize your throne,” Loki scoffed, but Thor shook his head in disagreement.

 

“Father once said, ‘one of us must be king,’ you remember that?”

 

Loki nodded, “but he had already chosen you, undoubtedly.”

 

“But now…though, I address it differently...” as the god of thunder walked up to his brother, he firmly placed his hands on his smaller shoulders, putting on some weight.

 

The younger god looked up right in the sparkling bright blue eye of his older brother, his brain was trying hard, again, to figure out what was going to be told to him. Was he offering the throne to him? But that would be impossible. Or if Thor really did try to be _like their father, Odin---_

 

“Be my right-hand, Loki, could you please?”

 

_To make use of him, like Odin once did, right…_

 

Loki then snorted, wiping his brother’s hands away, “you’re becoming more like him, brother.”

 

The god of thunder sighed heavily, “I know what’s on your mind, brother,” and paused for a while for Loki to oppose him, but he didn’t, so he continued, “but this is our responsibility.”

 

“Your responsibility,” corrected Loki, as he moved back a single step away from his step-brother.

 

“Loki”

 

“Mother and Odin, they are all dead… and for what reason do I have to stay in Asgard, tell me?”

 

“That is the exact reason why you should stay.”

 

It was weird. Despite the fact that Thor had just lost his homeland, and his loved ones, yet, he was so calm that Loki could have never believed if it wasn’t happening in front of him. But he did admire his older brother from his heart. He had just realized, clearly, after they experienced the destruction of their home on the spaceship together, Thor had significantly been less fierce, despite having him --one of those causes to blame for causing Ragnarok-- standing aside.

 

_So you have started behaving like the proper king, after all, brother_

 

Loki stood still, having all senses opened for everything around him.

 

“Let me just properly… protect my _beloved family_ ” As the current king of Asgard spoke, trying to keep his voice stable, his lips curled into a bitter smile, hiding all the pain from the great loss inside his heart. But he failed when the last word came out shaky, and it couldn’t escape the only listener’s ears.

 

“.....”

 

This time, it was Loki who stepped up closer, raising his hand up to touch the back of his brother’s neck, forcing Thor to face him right in the eyes.

 

“Loki...”

 

He didn’t answer, still, standing on his feet, he lifted his face up a little bit while he closed his eyes, placing his thin lips softly, like a gentle breeze, on his brother’s eyepatch, and leaned against the warmth of the tough body for a long while before he parted off.

 

“Don’t you worry, brother...” Loki whispered dearly, as a comfort, and a gratitude to his brother, then swung his arms around Thor’s neck, cherishing his body as if he was the last thing left from Asgard.

 

And before his words were taken away with his breath…

  


_“...As long as you need me, I will be your missing eye.”_

  
  
  
  



End file.
